Riverside Pavillion
Riverside Pavillion is a mythical location in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Description Riverside Pavillion is a Chinese restaurant chain found in Little Haiti. It's name appears to be intentionally misspelled. There are two Riverside Pavillion stores, both in Little Haiti. One of these can be found in the northern reaches of the district, and another is found in between the Funeraria Romero and the Carnicero Romero. While it would nominally would not be considered mythical at all, there are a few theories that it may be committing atrocities along with the Romero family. In fact, it may be likely that the Pavillion is owned by the Romero's themselves. Romero Relationship The two locations of the Riverside Pavillion are both related to the Romero family. One of the buildings is located directly in between two Romero family businesses. It would make sense that if the Romero's owned and operated every other building on the block, that the Riverside building would also be another front for the Romero's, or at the very least, the two businesses are connected somehow. A second Pavillion chain is located in the northern borders of the Little Haiti district. This chain is connected to the Romero's and the other Riverside with various references. The front of the building has been desecrated with a piece of graffiti showcasing a Rockstar logo and the word Mully. The display case at the Funeraria Romero is home to a tombstone engraved with a Rockstar logo and bearing the name Steven Muholland, whose nick name is Mully. Obviously, both of these chains also share the same restaurant name and texture. Underground Tunnels Located next to this building is a small decline known as the "Basement." The basement dips down into the ground for no obvious reason, and is in a very forlorn state of disrepair. At the bottom of this decline lies a door, that is connected to a basement or another room located under the Riverside Pavillion store. Many players believe that the Riverside Pavillion uses this location to abduct and eventually kill any unsuspecting pedestrians. The basement area itself is extremely disheveled, with mysterious stains and a graffiti reading a racial slur found in the area. The texture choices seem to imply that the area served as the scene of a murder or a torture chamber. The manhole is also suspected to lead to this basement as the manhole is situated in front of the Riverside Pavillion near Romeros. Stygian Houses Proximity Located exactly adjacent to the Riverside Pavillion is a malapropos bloc of homes, known in the myth hunting community as the Stygian Houses. This area comprises a large chunk of Little Haiti, and contains about eight large, two and three story homes. Despite this, the area is completely abandoned. There is an omnipresent theory that the Romero family, or the Riverside Pavillion, murdered the inhabitants of this complex, and the rest left out of grief or fear. A Riverside shop and the abandoned homes are neighbors, which helps this theory significantly. Human Organs Relationship There is also a slight possibility of Riverside Pavillion being an frequent buyer of the Human Organs, as they are known associates of the Romero family. Outro Despite all this evidence, it is unknown what the Riverside Pavillion, or the Romero family, does with the recently exhumed bodies. Perhaps they sell it in their own restaurants for profit, or the bodies are sent off from the Pavillion, to the Romeros, so they can continue their deranged acts. Their role still serves as a mystery in GTA Vice City. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myth Locations Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Romeros' Myths